Alliances
by kazzareaper
Summary: What happens when the InuYasha gang, the Yu Yu Hakusho gang, and the First Family of Tekken all end up at Hogwarts? Total chaos, that's what.


Alliances

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Harry Potter, or Tekken. I do own the original characters that will show up throughout though and I came up with the plot.

A/N: This story was originally posted for me by a friend of mine about three years ago. I've finally got my own computer and hopefully I'll be able to more consistently update.

Chapter 1: To the Future

"She's late," a silver-haired, dog-eared hanyou named InuYasha whined loudly and angrily.

"Then go get her," the monk Miroku told him.

"Because we all know you're worried about her," Sango said as she played with Kirara.

"Taijiya!" InuYasha threatened fruitlessly. No one noticed the slight redness in the hanyou's cheeks.

"Yeah, we all know you looove her," Shippo cried.

"Shippo!" InuYasha shouted angrily, "I'm gonna kill you." He cried as he lunged at the little kitsune.

"Aaah, help! He's gonna hurt me!" Shippo squeaked as the two started running in circles.

This lasted all of five minutes until InuYasha stopped and looked toward the forest.

"She's back," was all he said before he disappeared, racing to the forest.

A girl in the middle of the forest appeared to be stuck in a well. She had just thrown a large yellow backpack over the edge of the well and was about to pull herself out when a great clawed hand grabbed her by the back of the shirt (A/N: dun dun dun).

A voice whispered menacingly in her ear, "I could kill you right now," and then the voice rose to one she knew well, "You're late Kagome."

"INUYASHA!!" she screeched making the hanyou's ears lay flat atop his head. "Don't _do_ that, you nearly gave me heart failure!"

"Ka-go-me," InuYasha said through gritted teeth, his ears still flat. He put her down, grabbed her bag, and walked away. Kagome raced behind him to catch up as they went to Kaede's village.

Back in the village the entire group was gathered in Kaede's small hut around the fire where Kaede knelt stirring a simmering stew. It was the beginning of the summer and everyone was lounging in the comfortable that would become oppressive within a month. Sango sat by Miroku with Kirara in her lap while she kept a careful distance from the lecherous monk's wandering hands. Kagome sat next to InuYasha with Shippo cuddles in her lap. InuYasha's finger twitched as he kept himself from putting his arm around the young human's shoulders; he didn't know how to be affectionate and didn't want to push her away with his advances.

"So Kagome how was it in your time?" Sango asked.

"It was fine, my friends think that InuYasha's some sort of possessive psychopathic murderer," Kagome said.

"I'm a what?" InuYasha asked indignantly.

"I'm not saying that you are, it just sort of accidentally slipped as I was talking to them, because they really want me to date Hojo," Kagome explained.

"Who the hell is Hojo?" InuYasha demanded.

"A guy I go to school with. He's always bringing me things for the illnesses that Gramps tells everyone that I have…. He must spend a lot of money he doesn't need to."

"Illnesses, Kagome?" Miroku asked in concern.

"They aren't illnesses that I really have; it's just what Gramps tells everyone while I'm away. It's really embarrassing though, he usually comes up with old people diseases… I think right now I'm supposed to have rheumatism." Kagome said.

"Oh well, as long you aren't sick I really don't care," InuYasha snapped. Shippo giggled at InuYasha's attempt to hide his feelings. Kagome didn't understand what was happening and simply glared at InuYasha for his remark. InuYasha, of course, turned away from the penetrating gaze.

"It's late, we should get some rest." Miroku said, breaking the short, tense silence. The group lay down in any way possible. Sango was sure to sleep on the opposite side of the hut as Miroku, next to Kagome who had Shippo cuddled against her chest inside her sleeping bag. InuYasha sat on the roof of the hut keeping watch for demons while Kaede sat staring into the fire, thinking.

InuYasha fell asleep, feeling comfortable that he didn't sense any demons nearby. In his sleep he quietly said Kagome's name.

Inside the hut Kaede had fallen asleep by the glowing embers of the dying flame. Sango lay asleep with Kirara nestled close to her head. Kagome was asleep holding the unconscious kitsune close. Miroku was the only one awake; he was thinking about the future, wondering what would happen if they ever defeated Naraku. Would they drift apart? Would Kagome go back to her own time, never to return? Or would they die together?

"I can't imagine myself without these people… especially Sango, I would follow her anywhere. We've grown so close," Miroku mused in a whisper, "Shippo wouldn't be able to live without Kagome, he sees her as a mother… InuYasha can't live without her either, he's too much of a coward to admit it but I'm sure he loves her dearly."

He drifted to sleep with his thoughts.

Late that night the village was attacked by a gigantic purple demon with horns resembling a ram's (A/N: not Goshinki). It smashed a hut, jerking the entire village into alert consciousness. Kagome, in her pink pajamas, holding Shippo; Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kaede ran out of the hut. InuYasha jumped off the roof to land protectively in front of Kagome shielding her from sight and harm… had the demon smaller. The giant demon emerged from the surrounding trees. Kagome gasped at the demon's gargantuan size. The demon's head pivoted in her direction and growled ferally (A/N: yup, I hear you, you're saying 'already?'). InuYasha tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga, Sango shifted the Hiraikotsu to a more manageable position on her back, and Miroku tugged slightly on the prayer beads covering the Kazaana. Kagome and Shippo cowered behind InuYasha. The demon let out a wild roar and attacked.

It headed straight for InuYasha and threw him into Miroku and the demon swiped its tail at Sango, tripping her and Kirara went to help her master. Only Kagome was left on her feet.

The demon grabbed Kagome by the throat and lifted her thirty feet in the air. The demon dropped them and Shippo and Kagome were parted as they both fell through the air. InuYasha suddenly jumped up and caught Kagome while Sango and Kirara caught Shippo. InuYasha set Kagome on her feet and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha, it has a Jewel Shard in its stomach." Kagome told him.

InuYasha nodded his acknowledge and yelled, "Wind Scar!"

The golden-yellow energy blaze hit the demon directly in the middle of its body, effectively cleaving it in two. The Jewel Shard flew out of the creature and landed land landed in its acidic blood.

Kagome walked up to it and picked the shard out of the blood. Both the jewel and the demonic aura were purified by her touch.

"Another shard, score for the good guys!" Kagome said happily (A/N: happy dance).

InuYasha came up behind her, "Kagome, are you hurt?"

"No, if I had actually hit the ground… then yes, I'd be hurt, but you caught me so I'm fine." Kagome replied.

Miroku used his Kazaana to get rid of the demon's gory remains. The group returned to Kaede's hut to make their report.

"The demon did some minor damage, a hut or two was destroyed, and maybe a horse, before we could get rid of it." Sango informed her.

They told her about the battle.

"Kagome, do ye think that the demon was sent by Naraku?" Kaede asked.

"I'm not sure. But it had a Jewel Shard so it's possible," Kagome replied.

"I don't think so, it didn't smell like Naraku, it didn't have the spider scar, and there weren't any saimyosho," InuYasha said.

"Even if it didn't have those things, it could have been under his influence," Kaede reasoned.

"Well it acted like all the other demons we meet; it tried to kill us." Kagome said.

"InuYasha, you were supposed to sense that demon coming before it could destroy anything," Shippo blamed.

"I didn't sense anything… and I was having a good dream," InuYasha said, whispering the last part (A/N: hmmm, I wonder).

InuYasha jumped as something hit his shoulder. It was Kagome who had fallen asleep.

"InuYasha, now that Kagome is asleep I must warn ye: I do not believe that Kagome is safe. I believe that the demon was sent here to kill her," Kaede said (A/N: aren't they always? She has the Jewel!).

"Why? She's useless in battle," InuYasha countered.

"That may be true, but she may be more dangerous in that she can see and sense the Jewel Shards. InuYasha, Naraku would want to get rid of her… or use her for his own gains." Kaede replied.

"So you're telling us to be careful," Miroku said.

"Nay, I'm telling ye to go to sleep," Kaede said.

"InuYasha, don't move you'll wake up Kagome." Sango ordered.

InuYasha growled quietly in her direction while silently thanking her for an excuse not to move.

In the morning, Kagome woke up groggy. She opened her eyes and saw red. She screamed the first thing that came to her mind.

"SIT BOY!" she screamed. InuYasha's rosary glowed pink and he was pulled into the ground. He was suddenly wide awake.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" he screamed at her.

"What?! I thought that Miroku had rubbed off on you!" she shouted back. It was only dawn and already the two were biting each others' heads off. They whole hut was unceremoniously woken.

"What's going on? Is another demon attacking?" Shippo asked groggily.

"No, Kagome just woke up on InuYasha and thought that he was acting like Miroku," Sango told him and he giggled.

Kagome and InuYasha eventually stopped fighting and Kaede's hut calmed down. They listened to the commotion of the villagers outside repairing the damage. The group sat eating in silence for a while until Miroku spoke up.

"I say we stay here today, and leave tomorrow. What so you say?"

"I don't sense any Jewel Shards," Kagome agreed.

"Yay, me and Kirara get to play with the village kids," Shippo cried happily.

"I need to sharpen my katana." Sango said.

InuYasha knew that he was outnumbered and that Miroku had only suggested they stay because of his concern for Kagome's safety, so he grunted in an unceremonious defeat.

Shippo and Kirara ran outside to play with the village children and Sango got a whet stone to sharpen her blade. Miroku sat under his usual tree to think and meditate. Kagome sat in the field where Shippo and Kirara played with the other children. She was both watching them and getting aggravated with the book resting in her lap. InuYasha was perched on one of the branches of a nearby tree watching Kagome and making sure that unfamiliar demons came anywhere near her. Kagome had no idea that they all believed that Naraku was now targeting her specifically. Right now she had no troubles on the world, except the book she was now yelling at. Those books always confused him, one of them was filled with funny squiggles she called "equations," she yelled at that one a lot. He jumped down to land in front of her, making her jump and causing the book to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Why do you even bother going to this 'school' of yours, you get so aggravated; it'd probably be easier for you to just not do it." He said to her.

"Yeah, well if I wanna do anything with my life I have to," Kagome replied.

"Well, can you at least stop yelling at the book? It can't hear you," InuYasha said as he walked away, leaving Kagome with a slightly pink face.

"InuYasha," Kagome yelled at his back, "This isn't a school book; it's summer, there is no school!"

InuYasha turned again and kept walking.

It was a bright sunny day without a cloud in the azure sky. It wasn't a bad day at all, the breeze felt good her face; perfect. Kagome leaned against the tree she sat under and fell asleep. The children and Kirara went to play somewhere else so that they wouldn't disturb her.

A little over an hour passed as Kagome slept peacefully, before a shadow covered her. She opened her eyes slowly assuming that InuYasha was hovering again.

"InuYasha, is that you?" she grumbled sleepily.

"No," replied an unfamiliar female voice, "My name is Rose and I need help from you and your friends."

Kagome's eyes snapped open, suddenly wide awake and she stared up at the woman that stood above her. She was tall, with dyed purple hair that swung loosely down to her waist. She wore a short black pleated skirt and a matching black tank top. She wore six inch knee-high boots that made Kagome wonder how she hadn't broken an ankle yet walking around on the uneven ground.

"Uhhh… who are you?" Kagome asked wishing that InuYasha was hovering around for once.

"My name is Rose. I'm from the future like you, obviously. I came from England; there, there is a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A boy named Harry Potter goes to this school and he is being hunted by the most feared Dark Wizard of our age. This wizard has joined forces with the demon Naraku and another human with nearly unrivaled spiritual powers named Sensui." Rose said.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" Kagome asked.

"Any excuse that I give you could and would be misconstrued to make me look like an enemy in your eyes…. So I have no way to make you trust me; I can only beg." Rose said.

"You'd better come with me then." Kagome said. She had the newcomer walk in front of her just in case and steered her toward Kaede's hut where everyone had gathered for lunch.

"Oh, thanks guys. You could've waked me up for lunch, you know…. Whatever, this is Rose; she's from my time and says that she needs our help. Naraku has allies… in my time." Kagome said.

"There are Jewel Shards in your time?" InuYasha demanded.

"Most likely," Kagome replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." InuYasha commanded.

"InuYasha, we're gonna be going to a different continent. Only you and me can get through the well, not to mention that if we did all get through the well somehow… oh the airfare would be horrendous. I have to at least tell my mom." Kagome shouted.

"Fine go," InuYasha said, "I'll go too," he added as an afterthought.

They left for the future immediately.

"MOM!" Kagome shouted through the house

"Kagome? Home so soon?" her mother asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah someone came to me and wants me and InuYasha and everyone to go to England and defeat Naraku cuz he joined forces with two other evil people." Kagome said.

"You go save the world then," her mother told her calmly.

"I have absolutely no idea how long this is gonna take, but from the sounds of it, it could be a while." Kagome went on.

Her mother only nodded serenely at her. Kagome had absolutely no idea how her mother could be so understanding, it Kagome had been the mother she'd be screaming her lungs out right about now. Maybe she didn't realize that Kagome might not come home… but her mother had always been an understanding woman.

"Sooo, can I go?" Kagome asked, her mother simply kept smiling at her, "I'll go get some things for the 'trip' then," Kagome said leading InuYasha to her room.

"What are you doing now?" InuYasha demanded.

"I need to get some other things," Kagome told him.

Kagome got what she needed and said good-bye to her mom and were back in the past within twenty minutes.

"Kagome, are you coming?" Shippo cried.

"Yes Shippo, I'm coming," Kagome said.

"Yay!" Shippo shouted.

"Now the only question is: how do we get to the future… and then how do we pay for all the plane tickets… and how do we get all the weapons onto said plane…" Kagome said turning to Rose.

"I have a means of getting us directly to where we want to go." Rose replied. "If you're all ready, we could go now."

Everyone nodded and Rose held out a long, old staff which they all stared at blankly.

"This may look like an ordinary staff, but it has been enchanted to become a Portkey; it will bring us straight to our destination. You must touch it, a finger will do, but I must warn you that it'll be terribly uncomfortable." Rose said (A/N: that's not the understatement of the year or anything).

Everyone got a hand on the Portkey and after Rose had quietly counted down they felt a pull at the back of their naval and felt as if they had been lifted from the ground.

They all landed hard. InuYasha landed perfectly and caught Kagome before she could fall like everyone else who crumpled at the impact. Rose was the first to recover.

"Molly, we're her," she yelled to no one in particular.

A plump red-haired woman came from behind the incredibly crooked house they had landed in front of.

"Hello Rose, everyone. My name is Molly Weasley and I'm going to get your school supplies," the woman said (A/N: that sounded really random).

"School supplies?! I thought we were here to kill Naraku and his new friends!" Kagome cried.

"You are, they will eventually attack the boy Harry Potter at and that will most likely happen at the school." Rose told them.

"So we've been conned into being some kid's body guards?" InuYasha growled.

"Well, we hope you won't see it that way. The Dark Lord currently seems to be the ringleader so if you're with Harry then you'd have a better chance to beat your enemy…. Besides, Harry isn't a helpless little boy." Rose flustered.

"Whatever," InuYasha growled; turning away, his long, silver hair flowing behind him.

"Well, why don't you kids go round back and meet the others," Molly suggested earning another growl from InuYasha, who objected to being called a kid by anyone under the age of seven hundred years.

They headed to the back of the Leaning House of England. There were a ton of people there who had all stopped what they were doing to stare as the group of strangely dressed newcomers came around the corner.

"Who're you?" one of them asked, he had flaming red hair, freckles, and was rather tall; most of them looked much the same; he stood near the only boy without red hair. Instead he had black hair, green eyes covered by glasses and a strange lightning bolt scar on his forehead, he was rather short and skinny compared to her gangly comrade. There was also a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes holding a book next to them.

InuYasha growled at the strange people with hair the color of angry flames. The gathered people around them new group looked at InuYasha like he was crazy.

"Hey!" Kagome reprimanded warningly.

(A/N: I had lots of fun writing this story. Anyway, I hope you like it as much as I do. Please, please, please review. Your support/ threats chase the nightmare known as writers block away.)


End file.
